


Distasteful

by RainbowRiddler



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Based on a True Story, Bookmarks, F/F, Porn, Pornography, Technology, browser, everybody makes mistakes, google chrome - Freeform, iPad, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRiddler/pseuds/RainbowRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Angie, why is there lesbian pornography on my iPad?"</p>
<p>The modern AU where Peggy happens across Angie's more unsavory bookmarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distasteful

V1.01

“Finally,” Peggy sighed to herself as she sunk into her favorite armchair. After what seemed an endless work week, she was ready for some much needed relaxation. And so, iPad in hand, she had settled in with a tumbler of bourbon. Because what better way to relax was there than catching up on TV shows?

Comfortable and settled, Peggy opened her bookmarks to navigate to one of the network websites she frequented.

She froze.

The words _Steamy Wet Hot Lesbian Sex With Beautiful Girls_ stared back at her.

In her bookmarks…

And that wasn’t the only one.

_Romantic Lesbian Lovemaking_

_Romantic Lesbian Scene With Wet Babes_

_Erotic Lesbian Rendezvous_

Peggy’s heart stopped, then promptly fell into her stomach, which then found its way into her toes. Her face tingles, and she wasn’t sure if she’d gone pale or turned beet red.

_Surely this isn’t all…_

She tapped one of the bookmarks and immediately found herself routed to a pornography website. A moment later, and a video loaded of two women gyrating together.

_Oh my God!_

Peggy choked at the indecency of it all. Pornography! She sat, dumbstruck, and nearly dropped her bourbon.

Had she gotten a virus?

Had she been hacked?

She decided to check her browser history and security settings. Her movements were mechanical as she navigated to the settings pane, distracted by all the possible explanations for lesbian porn suddenly appearing on her personal iPad.

The iPad which was solely used to watch television shows on legitimate, legal streaming services.

And then she saw it.

Instead of her name and email at the top of the settings pane, she saw someone else’s.

_brdwybbygoes2sl33p@gmail.com_

_Angie Martinelli_

Angie Martinelli!

Angie must have logged in while using the browser one day and forgotten to log out.

Which meant…she was staring at Angie’s bookmarks.

Of lesbian porn…

Peggy did drop her bourbon then.

For the next forty-five minutes, Peggy stared at her iPad, trying to list all the reasons Angie might have bookmarked the videos.

Perhaps it really was a hack or a virus. After all, Peggy could probably hack Angie’s accounts in the span of an afternoon. A professional could probably do it blindfolded.

Then again, she may have saved them as reference points. Peggy was well aware of Angie’s aspirations to be an actress. Perhaps she felt her only way onto the scene was through an independently produced awareness piece. Or a coming out production or…

Or pornography…

Another strangled sound escaped Peggy and she slammed the thought into the ground. Angie would never think that pornography would get her to broadway.

So maybe…she was a lesbian? Or bisexual, possibly.

Peggy took a deep breath and let it out through her nose. Her pulse raced at the idea.

She stared at the bookmarks again.

Surely, Angie would have mentioned if she were attracted to women?

…Unless Angie was attracted to her and thought…

She shook her head to dislodge the thought. Still, she couldn’t help but reevaluate all the times they’d spent an evening in each other’s company. The new perspective was certainly one to consider.

**_“I’m afraid I can’t carry a tune,” Peggy remembered saying when Angie was speaking of opportunities._ **

**_“It doesn’t matter when you’ve got legs like yours.”_ **

She thought back to when Angie was trying to convince her to move in.

**_“3C if you need a cup of sugar!” she’d said with a wink and pointed to herself._ **

The hurt in her eyes as Peggy tried desperately to get her out of her apartment while preparing for a mission.

**_“It’s fine. I know a brush-off when I see one.”_ **

Peggy scrubbed at her face with her hand and glanced at her door, then to her clock, and back to the door.

_Lord, give me strength…_

Half a minute later found Peggy rapping on Angie’s apartment door. She gripped the iPad, mouth dry, and nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot.

The door swung open to reveal Angie in all her exuberance. “Hey, English!”

Peggy, not wasting any time, practically shoved her way into her friend’s apartment.

“Come on in,” Angie chuckled behind her and shut the door.

Peggy heard the click of the latch.

She sucked in a breath and faced Angie. Best to just get it over with…

“Angie, why is there lesbian porn on my iPad?”

Angie blanched, but quickly schooled her expression. It was enough for Peggy to pick up on. “What do you mean?” she asked carefully, her voice decidedly between bubbly and almost convincingly curious.

Peggy held the iPad out to her. “In the bookmarks,” she explained.

Angie took the device and scrolled through the bookmarks. Her eyebrows furrowed. “I…some of these are mine,” she said, mostly to herself. “Why are some of my--all of my acting bookmarks…” She glanced to Peggy, who couldn’t help but note the distinction of acting. “And my audition advertisements…” Those blue-green eyes looked to the brunette once more, genuinely confused. “Why’s my stuff on your iPad?”

“You’re logged in to my browser.”

A simple statement, but the sudden look of fear it elicited from Angie put Peggy on edge. Especially when the young woman handed the iPad back with, “Geez, Peg. Sorry. I don’t remember when I logged in at your place…”

It was a near-expert avoidance of the original question.

“Angie,” Peggy said, stern as she held the iPad tight. “The pornography?”

And Angie looked like a deer caught in head lights. As if she hadn’t expected Peggy to round back to that.

_Oh my God…_

“Angie. Why do you have lesbian pornography bookmarked?” When the other woman opened her mouth and her eyes darted to the left, Peggy interrupted her with a sharp “The truth.”

Their eyes met again and a moment later Angie ducked her head shamefully. She trembled before Peggy’s eyes. “What do you want me to say?” she whispered.

Peggy honestly wasn’t sure. Beyond “Yes those are mine” or “No way, that stuff’s gross” she hadn’t really thought it through.

“Just…” Angie waved her hand at the door, indicating for Peggy to leave.

And the Englishwoman nearly did just that until, hand on the door knob, she heard a sob rip from Angie’s chest. Her heart stopped--nearly jumped out of her throat, by the feel of it.

She released her grip on the doorknob and slowly backed away from the door. The iPad, she placed on Angie’s vanity.

She returned to her earlier position, an arm’s length from her friend. “I just need to hear you say it,” she told her quietly.

Angie looked up to her once more, eyes we with silently falling tears. She shook her head dejectedly. “I can’t, Peggy.”

Peggy stepped closer. “Please.”

“Why?” Angie drew back half a step. “You _know_.”

“I don’t. Tell me.”

Angie’s eyes darted around, trying to find a way past Peggy. “I… Peg, please don’t--”

“ _Please_!” she stressed, voice a strained whisper.

“I’m a lesbian,” Angie gasped, spilling the words before she could think to stop herself.

And Peggy hadn’t realized how very badly she’d need to hear those words until they washed over her. In the split second after Angie had uttered the words, Peggy surged forward and had her backed up against the wall, one hand firmly on Angie’s cheek and the other tangled in her caramel-colored curls. Angie had let out a squeak on impact with the wall--which Peggy realized was a bookshelf a moment later when a ceramic knick knack fell to the ground and shattered--and then a moan when Peggy’s thigh found its way between her own.

Suddenly, the waitress shoved Peggy away from her, panicked. “Peggy, no!” she managed, flushed and out of breath.

Peggy closed in again and latched her mouth onto Angie’s neck. She bit, just enough to sting, but not enough to bleed. Angie gasped, the feeling shooting through her to pool with a warmth between her legs. “Peggy, no…” she breathed.

Peggy sucked hard on her neck, then moved back to her lips for a searing kiss. She smiled against Angie’s mouth at the eager reciprocation she was met with. A moment more, and her tongue was tracing the shell of Angie’s ear. “Shall I stop?” she whispered, voice low and husky.

“Peggy, yes!” was the responding moan. And then Angie’s eyes flew open. “Er--NO! Peggy, no! I mean--God don’t stop!”  
Peggy chuckled.

“But…” Angie stopped her brunette with a delicate finger on her lips when she moved in for another kiss. “I gotta know. This… What is this? Are you just…”

“I don’t _just_ ,” Peggy said. She pressed a kiss to the finger still on her lips. “I never _just_.”

Angie’s breath hitched, the intensity in Peggy’s eyes doing delicious things to her. “But before… You seemed--”

“I absolutely _abhor_  pornography,” was the rushed--practically growled--explanation before Peggy was on her again.


End file.
